in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedalia
Sedalia is a nation made up of primarily dark elves. They pride themselves on being descended from high elves, and forsake their drow heritage. Sedalia is somewhat new, established only about 200 years ago and growing steadily since. Sedalia's Formation About two hundred years ago the drow clans were in a heated, bloody civil war. Territory disputes and religious division had gotten out of hand. The two factions led by two drows, Dresden and Sandaros, were in constant battle. Their was mass slaughter, as the two had very different ideals they wished to lead their people with. Dresden was attached to their nomadic ways, the drow ways, the old ways. Sandaros, on the other hand, had been well-travelled. He wanted to honor their high elf heritage and stop the darkness shrouding their people from the rest of the world. He wanted to build a new kingdom, and rise to the levels of the other high races. Dresden fought hard against Sandaros, and when it was all over their was a deep split between the drows. After the battle, which no side won but many lives were lost to it, the race was split. The drows who followed Dresden remained as the drow had been, and cursed the other half of their race. The followers of Sandaros renounced their drow heritage, and instead renamed themselves Dark Elves. Poltical Structure and Religion As a city-state more than a kingdom, Sedalia has a counsel that caters to the descendents of Sandaros (who technically lead the nation). The House of Seduhl are the descendents of Sandaros Seduhl, the founder of Sedalia. They are the monarchy of sorts, but the counsel is there to protect the people's interests although the House can veto some things they oppose/pass in the counsel. The leader of the House follows the same secession of a regular monarchy, except the gender does not matter. Sedalia has had male leaders and female leaders, and the counsel is split almost equally by gender. The Sedalians primarily worship the Goddess, Almighty, and the Lesser Gods. However, there are also those who still follow the Old Gods. Their are three temples in the capitol, which are often travelled to at every solstice for prayer and guidance. There is the Temple of the Almighty Father, The Temple of Ezelia the Mother, and a smaller Temple of the Star Kin for the Lesser Gods. On the celebration of Sedalia's founding, the Temple of Ezelia the Mother hosts a grand festival and sporting events, as well as magical duels. Races Sedalia is about 90% Dark Elves, many of whom have inter-married with high-born light skinned elves. Thus many of Sedalia's Dark Elves have lost their black/gray color and seem to be lightening up somewhat. The shades of Dark Elves range from midnight black to a very light lavender color, depending on how much "drow" blood still courses through their veins. Sedalia also has a few humans, a variety of Elves, and is said to have some Nymphs gracing its lands. Rather welcoming to all races, Sedalia is slightly increasing its non-Dark Elf population each passing year. Military Force If there is one thing Sedalia has, it has intense national pride. The people, if ever threatened, band together quickly and without question. Over the years skirmishes have erupted, others wanting to take some of Sedalia's lands for their own, and Sedalia has mostly driven them back (aside from a few minor border towns being taken). Skilled at archery and using mages on the battlefield regularly, they are a hybrid of magical and non-magical war tactics. Their army is rather large for the nation, with about 60% of citizens either enrolled or on reserve from the military. Sedalia does not recruit soldiers from outside its borders, because mercenaries have no loyalty. Current Affairs Having had a rather peaceful relationship with Trillian for some years, Sedalia instantly offered aide once Abidan's campaign started. Rejected at first due to Trillian not finding it a demanding matter, Sedalia tried again a few years later. Xandar Seduhl and his daughter Shaede Seduhl arrived in Trillian on a diplomatic mission, offering their army and resources for the first time to an outside nation. Christopher accepted, and the deal was sealed with the engagement of Shaede and Chris. The engagement is also to help keep Trillian's non-human races from defecting to Abidan, and in turn it is a possible beginning to making Trillian an interracial society at last. Category:Locations